Tag System
Clash Assault Press to do an overhead attack. On successful hit, your teammate (if available) will perform a small cinematic combo. If your partner is not available or after assist summon your partner, then you will do a solo cinematic combo where damage is lessened. The follow-up hit can be timed with an additional press of , and deals more damage and builds more Skill Gauge if timed correctly, most particularly Marvelous. Extra version of the final hit sequence added in Season 2 by pressing again. It can only be used without using assist, and grants Active Change boost, at cost of 1 gauge. Active Change Press to change to your other character. Your incoming character has some recovery after being brought in. During a Partner Skill or Cross Combo, press to perform an Active Change in the same manner. The character brought in through Active Change has temporary increased Skill Gauge gain, and the outgoing character has temporary increased red health regeneration. In Season 2. It will gain a boost, should Extra Clash Assault used. Cross Raid Introduced in Season 2. After mostly the last Smart Combo (mostly 4th strings on specific characters, while character like Azrael will be difficult to cancel into this), press again to immediately change to your partner who do Clash Assault’s final hit, at cost of 1 gauge. Partner Skills Press / / + to call in your partner to perform an attack. Your partner will do different attacks while holding some of those said buttons. Partner Skills ignore hitstun decay on hit. At the cost of 50% Cross Gauge, you can call your partner to perform a Active Partner Skill while your point character is performing an action. Active Partner Skill only works once per combo. If using Partner Skills multiple time, Resonance Blaze Level will be increased to 4 maxes. Unfortunately it cannot be cancelled from Reversal Actions. Distortion Skill - Duo This so-called DHC (known as Delayed Hyper Combo in most media, particularly in Marvel vs. Capcom series) can only be done by pressing during a partner’s first Distortion Skill. Cross Combo Press + during a Partner Skill to keep the partner in and continue using Partner Skills by pressing attack buttons. Hold to prevent the partner from acting. Attacks during Cross Combo ignore hitstun decay and deal no red health on hit. Distortion Skills are enhanced during Cross Combo. : Costs 50% Cross Gauge, and drains the gauge fully. :* If a Distortion Skill is used, Cross Gauge will deplete to 0. ::* Can still use Distortion Skill - Duo. Cross Burst Press + while getting hit to break the opponent's combo and tag in your partner. The incoming character is vulnerable. Only available when the Cross Gauge is full. This is similar to the Counter Switch mechanic in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Delay Entry Introduced in Season 2 as an update when Partner KO’ed. You will now be able to delay your last character’s incoming attack to get away from your opponent’s incoming attacks, by holding a certain button. Resonance Blaze Your character will be powered up for 10+ seconds an offensive powerhouse based on how much Resonance Emblem after using assist before your partner down. During Resonance Blaze, based each of its levels: * Your recoverable health will automatically recover * Normals deal chip damage, chip damage increases * You will automatically gain Skill Gauge to Maximum ** Depending how much Partner Skills used to increase Resonance Blaze levels, each of its levels increases max Skill Gauge size by 1, meaning at Level 4 Resonance Blaze, max Skill Gauge becomes 9. Max Skill Gauge reverts back to normal (5) when Resonance Blaze ends *** Level 4 Resonance can access Astral Skill, should both sides’ own partners down, after one of the teams fill amount of Cross Gauge via Partner Skill assist attacks. * Special/EX Skills can be canceled into Distortion and Astral Skills. EX cannot be cancelled to Astral Skill * Much like Cross Combo state, Distortion Skills are also being enhanced * Opponent cannot Cross Burst while in hitstun Make this time count as you can only use Resonance Blaze once per match similar to Guilty Gear's Instant Kill Activation. However, this does not affect Cross Combo, which can be used anytime. See Also * Regular Controls Category:Gameplay